In today's environment, there is an ever-increasing number of portable devices such as notebook computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), smart phones, portable media players, portable gaming devices and electronic book reading devices (c-book readers). While many of these devices provide for at least one type of network connection, such as a hardwire Internet connection, a Wi-Fi connection, a 3G or other type of wireless connection, etc., there often is not an easy way to identify other users or devices, as well as to share information or concurrently access specific content using multiple devices. For example, a first user viewing a document on a conventional e-book reader cannot easily share the document with a second user on a second e-book reader. In many cases, the first user would have to tell the second user about the document and the second user would have to navigate an interface on the second device to locate the document and then download the document to that device. In another example, a first user of a smart phone playing a game would have to tell a second user of another smart phone the address or location for accessing the game, which the second user would then have to manually enter in order to navigate to that game. In some cases, the first user would also have to obtain the identity of the second smart device and manually allow that device to join the game. There is no simple way for users of electronic devices within a given range or distance of each other to automatically share identity and relative location information, enabling those devices to communicate and share information or concurrently access various types of content.